thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeta Valkroyin
Zeta Valkroyin is a MechFrame designed for the use of Leonidas and Celestial. Information Zeta Valkroyin is one of the ultimate state-of-the-art MechFrames. With large wings and a body capable of allowing it to survive even beyond the deepest reaches of space, Zeta Valkroyin is a force to be reckoned with. His weapon, an extremely large sword hilt that can generate a blade made of pure energy as well as being able to be used as a gun, is highly powerful, and can create mass destruction. Zeta Valkroyin towers over most of his kind, and even the mightiest blows cannot fall him. His armor is nearly impenetrable, and Zeta has an amazing healing factor, causing any fatal wound to be useless against him. Personality History Weapons and Equipment *'I.M.H.F.' (Integrated Mechanical Healing Factor):' The ultimate healing system. It can heal Zeta Valkroyin of even the most dangerous of wounds. This system can also not be negated, due to Zeta Valkroyin's high-tech defensuve system. *'Beam Wipeout Blade: One of the ultimate MechFrame weapons. It is so powerful it can easily defeat hordes of Bakugan with just one blow. Against MechFrames, it proves to be a vert fatal weapon against them. *'Probe System:' Like his prototype/fellow MechFrame Vir Fortis, Zeta Valkroyin utilizes a Probe System, which can send out powerful probes that can inflict serious status conditions on almost any opponent. 'Ability Cards' *'Sin and Punishment:' *'Judgement:' *'Probe System A:' The opponent's Bakugan and other Support Pieces are enslaved for four turns. Zeta Valkroyin gains 1000 Gs for each Bakugan on the field and 2000 Gs for each MechFrame on the field. If there are no opposing MechFrames on the field, Zeta Valkroyin gains an additional 1000 Gs. *'Probe System B:' The opponent cannot activate anything for four turns. Zeta Valkroyin's opponents lose 1000 Gs for each Bakugan on the field, and 2000 Gs for each MechFrame on the field. If there are no opposing MechFrames on the field, the opponent's Bakugan lose an additional 1000 Gs. *'Probe System C:' The opponent cannot activate anything for as long as Zeta Valkroyin has higher than 1000 Gs. Zeta Valkroyin gains 1000 Gs for each Bakugan on the field and 2000 Gs for each MechFrame on the field. If there are no opposing MechFrames on the field, Zeta Valkroyin gains an additional 1000 Gs. All Bakugan and Support Pieces on the opponent's side of the field lose G-Power equal to the amount of G-Power gained by Zeta Valkroyin. *'Probe System D:' The opponent cannot activate anything for as long as Zeta Valkroyin has higher than 1000 Gs. Zeta Valkroyin gains 1000 Gs for each Bakugan on the field and 2000 Gs for each MechFrame on the field. If there are no opposing MechFrames on the field, Zeta Valkroyin gains an additional 1000 Gs. All Bakugan and Support Pieces on the opponent's side of the field lose twice the amount of G-Power gained by Zeta Valkroyin. *'Probe System E - Last Resort:' The opponent cannot activate anything for as long as Zeta Valkroyin has lower than 1000 Gs. Zeta Valkroyin gains 1000 Gs for each Bakugan on the field and 2000 Gs for each MechFrame on the field. If there are no opposing MechFrames on the field, Zeta Valkroyin gains an additional 1000 Gs. All Bakugan and Support Pieces on the opponent's side of the field lose triple the amount of G-Power gained by Zeta Valkroyin. 'Gate Cards' Trivia *Zeta Valkroyin's name was derived from the name of a large robot character from a role play series of Valentin's called Star Galaxy back from his days on the Bakugan Community. **He was also partially named after the evil alter ego side of Valentin, Valkroiyn. Gallery Category:Valentin 98 Category:Matrix MechFrame Category:MechFrames Category:Matrix